Chris Redfield/Trivia
Trivia *Chris ist der einzige Protagonist der Spielereihe, der gleich drei Mal hintereinander eine Hauptrolle in einem Spiel (Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: Revelations, Resident Evil 6) hat *Die Stimme von Chris in einem der frühen Trailer für Resident Evil 5 war die Selbe. die ihn auch in Umbrella Chronicles synchronisierte. Jill und Wesker behielten ihren Synchronsprecher, aber es ist unbekannt, wieso Chris' Stimme die von Roger Craig Smith wurde *Chris beginnt Resident Evil (Original und Remake) ohne seine Handfeuerwaffe. Es ist möglich, dass er sie bei der Flucht zur Villa verlor. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, dass es eine Vorahnung von Weskers Verrat war, der den unbewaffneten Chris losschickt, um den "Schuss", den sie hörten, zu untersuchen (Wesker entwaffnet schließlich Jill, während er sie gefangen nimmt). *Chris' Charakter wird "motion-captured" von dem Schauspieler Reuben Langdon, welcher Dante in den Devil May Cry-Spielen seine Stimme verleiht. Devil May Cry '' ist ein anderes Spiel, das von Capcom herausgebracht wird. *Chris ist bereits in zehn Spielen erschienen. Diese sind: ''Resident Evil (alle Versionen), Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Code Veronica, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, Resident Evil: Revelations und nun auch in Resident Evil 6 '' *Durch die enorme Muskelmasse, die Chris in Resident Evil 5 zeigt, hieß es unter den Fans, er hätte zu viele Steriode genommen. Tatsächlich, so bestätigte Capcom, hätte Chris einfach nur sehr viel trainiert, um bei seiner nächsten unausweichlichen Begegnung mit Wesker eine Chance zu haben. Vergleicht man seinen Körperbau in "In Alpträumen verloren", das drei Jahre vor Resident Evil 5 stattfand, wird man bemerken, dass Chris etwas schlanker ist als in RE5. *Chris hat auf dem Foto für seinen S.T.A.R.S.-Ausweis eine sportlichere, längere Frisur. *In ''The Umbrella Chronicles führt Chris seinen Angriff mit dem Messer in einem schwingenden Bogen in den Kopf des Gegners aus, gefolgt von einem drehenden Rückwärts-Kick. *In The Darkside Chronicles besteht sein Konterangriff aus einem schneidenden Angriff ins Gesicht des Gegners gefolgt von einem Schlag mit der Rückhand wie in Resident Evil 5. *Chris ist der einzige spielbare Charakter, der sowohl in The Umbrella Chronicles als auch in The Darkside Chronicles erscheint. Charaktere wie Wesker, HUNK oder Ada tauchen im Spiel nur auf, sind aber nicht spielbar. *Sein Zitat in Resident Evil: Deadly Silence ist, wenn man den Multiplayer gewählt hat, "Domo-kun #1!" *Im original japanischen Resident Evil (Biohazard) wurde es offeriert, dass Chris ein Raucher war. Er rauchte im Intro sowie später im Abspann, wenn er der einzige Überlebende ist. In der amerikanischen Version und auch in all den anderen folgenden Versionen wurde diese Tatsache entfernt, denn er durfte kein Raucher sein, obwohl er ein Feuerzeug bei sich hatte, das ihn auch in all den anderen Spielen begleitete, in denen er erschien. *Er tauchte als unspielbarer Gast-Charakter in Resident Evil 2 in dem Mini-Game Extreme Battle auf. *Chris wurde von dem Schauspieler Reuben Langdon für Resident Evil 5 "gespielt" (motion-captured) und gesprochen von Roger Craig Smith. Langdon ist besser bekannt für die motion-capture und Synchronisierung von Dante aus Devil May Cry 3 und 4''. Zudem machte er das motion-capture für Chris in ''Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Smith hat zudem einige Animé seine Stimme verliehen und spricht den Curtis Miller aus Resident Evil: Degeneration. *Interessant ist, dass alle Kampfanzüge von Chris stets die Farbe Grün als Hauptfarbe aufweisen, augenommen die seiner live-action Figur, die einfach nur einen grauen Anzug trägt. *In der Resident Evil Viral Kampagne wird Chris von Will Lupardus gespielt. Der erste Viral Trailer erklärt, dass Chris voller Name Christopher Redfield ist. Doch dieser Name taucht in keinem der Spiele auf und war bisher auch völlig unbekannt, nicht einmal in Chris' eigener Signatur. Er schreibt sich Chris und wird auch von allen nur "Chris" gerufen, was eine Abkürzung für Christopher ist, was wiederum wohl die plausiblste Erklärung ist. *Es gibt drei neue Kostüme für Chris in der alternativen Version von Resident Evil 5. Eine alte B.S.A.A.-Uniform, die er in "Verloren in Alpträumen" bereits getragen hat, ein "Krieger"-Kostüm und ein brandneues Kostüm, das sich "Heavy Metall" nennt. *Alle bisherigen Partner von Chris waren weiblich (Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Sheva Alomar und Jessica Sherawat). Piers Nivans ist der erste männliche Partner von Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 6. *In Chris' Epilog erfährt man, dass Chris erfahren hat, dass Claire nach ihm sucht, bis sie gefangen genommen wurde. Leon Kennedy informiert Chris über den Aufenthalt von Claire, so erfährt man in The Darkside Chronicles. So scheint es, dass Leon Chris aufgespürt hat. Dies markiert auch jenen Punkt, an dem Chris und Leon das einzige Mal interagieren, auch wenn es nur über den Bildschirm passierte. *In dem Spiel Dead Rising, das ebenfalls von Capcom veröffentlicht wurde, erscheint Chris' Name als Miniatur. Das Restaurant "Chris's fine Foods" benutzt Chris Namen. So wie das Restaurant "Jills Sandwiches", mit dem Slogan "Jill ist die Meisterin des Sandwiches", was eine Brücke zu der Aussage von Barry Burton ist: "Du wärst beinahe ein Jill-Sandwich geworden!" und "Meister aller Schlösser!" *Wenn Chris entweder Barry oder Rebecca in The Mercenaries als Partner hat, werden sein Aufwärtshaken und der Nackenbrecher-Angriff durch den DMC-Aufwärtshaken und einen Ellbogen-Hammer ersetzt, welche beide eine Kraft von 1500hp haben. *Chris ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Capcoms crossover Spiel Marvel vs. Capcom3: Fate of two Worlds. *Chris' medizinische Aufzeichnungen können als Spezialgegenstand auch im "Hive-Szenario" in Resident Evil Outbreak gefunden werden. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of two Worlds Chris kämpft bekanntlich mit: Betäubungswaffe, Silver-Ghost, Flammenwerfer, Granatenwerfer, Annäherungs-Bombe, Brandgranate, Maschinenpistole, -Super-Combo: Messer, Schrotgewehr, Maschinenpistole, Magnum-Revolver und Raketenwerfer *Chris' alternatives Kostüm in Resident Evil ''hat dasselbe "Made in Heaven" Logo auf dem Rücken wie das von Claire in ''Resident Evil 2 *Wenn man Leon in Resident Evil 2 gewählt hat und dieser mit der upgraded Schrotgewehr Remington 1100 schießt, braucht dieser immer eine Pause zwischen den Schüssen, während Chris, der die Waffe in "Extreme Battle" im Inventar hat, einen Schuss nach dem anderen platzieren kann, ohne eine Pause *Die Beretta 92F Inox, dieselbe Waffe, die in "Resident Evil: Directors Cut" vorgestellt wird, kann (nur) Chris auch in "Extreme Battle" in Resident Evil 2 benutzen *Der Schauspieler, der Chris in dem live-action Intro von dem original Resident Evil spielt, ist nur als "Charlie" bekannt. *In den Video-Spielen gibt es keinen Hinweis über den Verbleib von Chris' Eltern, aber in den Romanen wird erklärt, dass Chris' Vater während seiner Arbeit auf dem Bau gestorben sei und seine Mutter kurz darauf bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. *Einige Trophäen im S.T.A.R.S. Büro kann man sich in Resident Evil 2 ansehen. Eine trägt Chris' Namen. Er gewann diese offenbar bei einem Schießwettbewerb am 10. Februar 1997. *In Resident Evil 2, gleich neben Chris' Schreibtisch, wo man auch sein Tagebuch findet, sieht man an der Wand dieselbe "Made in Heaven" Jacke wie in Resident Evil 3 an der Wand hängen. *Chris ist eine der Karten von SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash neben Rebecca und zusätzlich noch eine Karte allein in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. *Hat der Spieler die Systemdaten und Protokolle von Resident Evil 5 in Playstation Home installiert, wird er mit einer Chris Redfield Dekorations-Trophäe belohnt. *Barrys alternatives Kostüm in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D ist die "bunte" Variante von Chris' "Krieger" Kostüm aus Resident Evil 5, sowie Krausers alternatives Kostüm an das "Heavy Metall Kostüm von Chris angelehnt ist. *Chris' einzige Waffe in Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Code Veronica ist der Linear Launcher, was ihn zu dem besten Kämpfer im Spiel macht. *Einige von Chris' alternativen Kostümen in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ähneln denen von Chuck Greene und Cody Travers, welche die Hauptcharakter von Dead Rising 2 beziehungsweise Hauptkämpfer sind. Beide Spiele wurden von Capcom kreiert. *Chris hat einen kurzen Auftritt in der Szene "Gone Rogue" von Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, das Nemesis als Hauptziel hat. *Es ist möglich, dass Chris' Familienname eine Anspielung auf seine Fähigkeit als Schütze ist, denn "Redfield" ist der Name einer nordamerikanischen Firma, die Zielfernrohre herstellt. Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Trivia en:Chris Redfield/notes es:Chris Redfield/Curiosidades